Mass Effect Regios
by AlexChurch
Summary: A custom, non Shepard Mass Effect story with Chrome Shelled Regios aspects. This story follows Captain Estill Groves, Commander Alex Church, and Major Mathew LaScala through their journey to save the entire galaxy from the unknown threat.


**This Story does not involve Commander Shepard, instead it involves people of my choosing to go on the quest he was on. This story also implements new technology "Restoration Weapons" from the anime show "Chrome Shelled Regios". Along with certain enemy creatures in the form of Reaper and possibly Geth altered creatures from the said Anime show. It will follow Mass Effect 1 through 3 with some changes to the story itself.**

* * *

The year is 2183 CE, it has been 35 years since humanity discovered the ancient Prothean technology that allowed them to use Mass Effect technology.

It has been a hard journey from our "First Contact War" with our now Turian allies.

The Counsel is finally giving to the idea of Human Spectre, it especially amazed Captain Anderson that they choose 3 candidates.

"Admiral Hackett, Ambassador Udina, and Captain Anderson I would like to go over the candidates dossiers, if you please". Nihlus Kryik, the Turian Spectre who was sent to assess the new candidates for Spectre Status.

"Here are our three candidates." Captain Anderson hands Nihlus the 3 dossiers.

Udina smug as ever. "These are some of humanity's best, they will make great Spectres."

Noting Udina's smugness Nihlus felt like he need to put him in his place. "The only reason the counsel is going for this, especially three candidates at once, not alone them being possibly the first human Spectres, is not because of the annoying requests you keep sending to the counsel, Udina."

Udina, being a little pissed off. "Of course Spectre."

Hackett trying to settle the dust clouds of this little scuffle. "They are being chosen as candidates because they make one of the best teams we have ever seen in the Alliance."

Captain Anderson, ready to start finally talking about the candidates. "Alright Nihlus who would you like to go over first?"

"We will go over the highest ranking officer, Captain Onyx Groves. So he comes from a military background..…obviously not his real first name, not gonna ask though... Thrown from ship to ship as a kid… Elysium fought along side Commander Church and Major LaScala….. Hmmm all of them risked their lives to save their men and civilians, not bad, not bad." Nihlus eying this dossier with some appreciation of these soldiers.

" All three of them were also in the N7 program and have very good field reports" Anderson had a large amount of pride in this information.

"He scored very highly in combat tactics and had amazing expertise with almost any gun they handed him." Hackett was noting his expertise as a great soldiers.

"He is one of the best they ever had. He also has amazing biotic abilities, which he got from quite a bit of Element Zero exposure as a child…although he lacks control over it, so he can only project it around his body, the one downside to this….he has a bad temper." Anderson tried hiding the smile he was getting from knowing this temper first hand from a small training exercise. Anderson rolls his head on his shoulders still trying to get the kink out.

"Why doesn't he have any amps?" Nihlus puzzled by this.

"When ever he used his biotics, every amp he ever tried just shorted out and almost did some serious damage to him." Grumbled Udina, still sore about earlier.

Nihlus starting to wonder something about this soldier. "How come even though his is the highest rank here he is still fighting as a ground soldier?"

Hackett, looking at some notes on a data pad. "He feels that he is not that good as a field leader and says he would much rather put plans to action amongst his fellow soldiers."

"Well he seems like a good Soldier." Nihlus looking approvingly at the dossier.

"He damn well is, he would make one hell of a Spectre, all of them would." Anderson eyed this dossier with quite a bit of approval.

"Very well would." Agreed Hackett.

" We will see…. Alright we have Major Matthew LaScala. He was on Earth his entire life till he joined the Alliance. Seems he had a troubled childhood, says he ran with a gang for awhile, then he "apparently" saw the error of his way at the age of 18, then joined the Alliance." Nihlus had some distaste as he read this part of the dossier.

"Most kids run with Anti-Xeno gangs on Earth, especially because of the First Contact War." Anderson gave Nihlus a sideways glance as he said this just to make sure there were no hard feelings about it toward Humans.

Nihlus as stone-faced as always seemed impassive at this and continued staring down the dossiers. "I see well, he seems to have very good tech skills and was top of his class in all his Alien Tech classes, especially Prothean technology"

"He was able to turn the tables at Elysium with the make shift turrets he created out of scraps." Hackett pointed out.

" I also see that Captain Groves biotic shielding he put on himself to take the fire allowed him to even create those." Nihlus a little surprised at the capabilities of these soldiers.

"Yeah the three of them make a damn good team." Anderson nodded in pure respect of the three promising candidates.

"Three of them?" Nihlus looks at Anderson with a very puzzled look. "We have only seen these two's contributions."

Anderson smirking a little with a child's happiness of knowing something someone else doesn't. "Let's just finish up Major LaScala's dossier before you say anything you might regret about Commander Church."

"Fine…..it also says LaScala helped create a new type of weapon that is being studied for development…. Hmmmm it says Commander Church was the one who had the idea and helped LaScala create it." Nihlus starting to wonder what this type of weapon was. "What did they create?"

Hackett, with a smirk on his face. 'Well to know that we are going to have to move onto our last dossier."

Anderson hands Nihlus the final dossier. As Nihlus starts to read, he grew a little puzzled at the reports in the dossier. "Why was none of this in the collective information in the other dossiers?"

"He didn't want to be mentioned in the collective reports, so let's just go over his dossier together, shall we." Anderson, trying not to look to happy.

Nihlus a little annoyed "Alright, Commander Alex Church…..was a colonist on Mindoir until, at the age of 16, his entire family was killed by Batarian Slavers…..damn now that could mess a kid up, moving on though, he was rescued by a passing Alliance patrol."

" He had a hard time after that and needed psychological therapy after the fact, but when he was 18 he decided to go into the Alliance Navy and excelled at close combat, marksmanship, and biotics." Hackett with a little sorrow in his tone but over powered by pride in this young soldier.

Udina finally wanting to speak up again. "Hmph wouldn't anyone."

Ignoring Udina "Yes it says his biotics are some of the best they have ever seen in the Academy, he then excelled into the N7 program, where he…..created the restoration weapons?" Nihlus was a little puzzled as to what these were. "What are these?"

"That is the weapon LaScala and Church created together, it was very amazing actually, here is the data pad on them. They are still being looked at being produced by the Alliance." Anderson hands Nihlus the Data on the weapons.

"Well I will be damned…these are impressive." Looking a little amazed. "Alright next is the Battles of Elysium, he was able to support both LaScala and Groves on the battle front and even took field command which is noted as the reason everything didn't just plummet to chaos"

"With his field commands and superior biotics, Groves pre-battle tactics and amazing gun expertise, not to mention his powerful biotic, and LaScala's quick tech work they were able to hold and win the battles with minimal loss of civilians and other soldiers" Anderson was full of faith in these soldiers and it showed as Nihlus could very plainly see it and understand why.

"Well that's all I needed to know about them, next is to see how they on the mission."

"We will leave you to it then, Hackett out." Hackett's image disperses.

"Yes, good luck to you." Udina follows in suit.

"Now then, I will go get them." Anderson walks out of the Comm Room toward the Nav Deck.

As he walks away, Nihlus glances at the dossiers again. "Hmmm they sure seem like a interesting bunch….could be some of the best Spectres they have had in years." Nihlus still pondering this started getting a brooding feeling of something very wrong with this mission.

On the bridge, with the very smart ass like pilot who was very well nicknamed "Joker", sat Captain Groves, Commander Church, and Major LaScala.

Groves and LaScala were arguing over some very trivial matter.

"Look Mr. Racist-Gang Man, Asari are freaking hot as hell!" Shouted Captain Onyx Groves.

"Hey asshole, I never said I didn't like them, I just was saying I don't understand what the big deal is, I mean hell regular Human girls have bodies like that!" Major Matthew LaScala had quite a bit of anger in his tone.

"Yeah but they are a whole species of girls….HOT, ALIEN, BLUEEEEE, GIRLS!" Groves making some large hand gestures to each word.

Joker just having to chime in. "I totally agree with Captain Groves on this one Major, I mean how often is it we find a whole species of hot space lesbian chicks?"

Commander Church looking up from his restoration gear, he was calibrating (just a cut in on the story here, yes I made a calibration joke without Garrus being here so HA BREAKING THE TREND BITCH!) to make a quick little comment. "Technically Joker they are "bisexual" hot alien chicks and I would take to finding them much more to finding giant jelly fish who freak me the F out ." Commander Alex Church pointed out.

"Yeah the Commander is right, and besides I want to know more about this "bisexual" thing, do you have any expertise Commander?"

"No, Joker I have not done it with a Asari…or a MAN for that matter." Church, just looks back down to inspect his new Edge Pistol.

LaScala looking still a little miffed about Groves comment earlier. "Okay well either way I don't see the big deal about them.'

Groves shaking his head. "Matt they are just flat out hot, not much to get."

LaScala was about to retort until Captain Anderson entered the room.

All of them stood in attention of the commanding officer of the ship who was shaking his head in disapproval.

"Alright boys, debriefing time, hurry on down to the Comm Room."

All quickly moving to the Comm room, they were a little nervous about working with a Spectre, hurried even faster to the Comm Room. Nihlus still sitting in the same place Anderson left him, looked up to greet the three soldiers he has heard so much about.

"It's a pleasure to you meet you all, I hope you all can live up to what I have been reading about" Said Nihlus looking up, he notices the difference in the three soldiers. Groves being the tallest of the group and the biggest...hell almost the size of a krogan; Church being the middle point in height of the three, he had a more lean cut build; then there was LaScala who was shorter than Church not by much though, he had a similar build to Alex...except shorter.

Church greeting him first. "It's a honor to actually meet a Spectre Sir"

"Nice to meet you Nihlus" LaScala was a little stiff knowing that Nihlus had read about the gang he was in. "Umm Sorry about my dossier"

Captain Groves just having to make the situation harder on LaScala decides to chime in as he shakes Nihlus's hand "Yeah he was dumb... and young and racist no big deal...Oh yeah and short" Leaning in more toward Nihlus "He might have a complex" Leaning back out. "Nice to meet you Sir"

The Major was obviously pissed off at Groves for that but subsided his rage. "Yeah not my best years, Sir"

Nihlus couldn't help but smirk at these young soldiers "Don't worry about it Major, we have all done things we regret."

Anderson deciding that this was good point to just jump into the debriefing. "On to the mission. We are heading to Eden Prime, a colony that has found some interesting Prothean artifacts' has gone dark after sending a SOS and we are…"

Cut off by the intercom, Jeff "Joker" Monreau had some breaking news. "Uhhh Captain we got video from Eden Prime that you have to see."

"Patch it through Joker".

The video popped up showing a soldier calling for help and then shot off camera, then showing a massive ship landing downward to the planet.

"Holy Shit…..was that a ship?" Said Groves with his mouth wide open.

"No ship I have ever seen in any codex." Said LaScala with that scientific sounding tone of voice.

Church staring wide eyed next to Nihlus. "That thing has got to be bigger than any Alliance Frigate."

Anderson regaining the train of thought of how important the mission was. "Alright we have got to get down there, Major, Commander, and Captain Groves will drop down with Jenkins and Alenko."

"Alright boys you heard the man, time to move." Church was ready to find out what the hell is going on as much as anyone.

"Joker bring us in." Anderson as ready as the others.

"Yes Sir."

* * *

**This first chapter, I know, did not have much detail about our three protagonist's but I will be jumping into how they look in the next chapter and more about their** **personalities**.


End file.
